


A Little While Longer

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Gabriel shows up to torment the Winchesters when he realizes they may not be his only reason to stick around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a oneshot for @Breezywinchester13 blog on tumblr that I'm helping out with. This may or may not turn into a co-written series for it.

“Are these seriously the types of places you go to pick up women?”  Gabriel asked, eyes scanning the bar with thinly veiled distaste.  There were holes in the wall and then there were places not even fit for that term.  This happened to be one of the latter.

 

The Winchesters he could see in this place, but he hadn’t pegged you for one to tolerate this type of atmosphere.  Hunter or no, he wouldn’t have thought you even comfortable enough to walk in on your own the way you tended to slink around in the dynamic duo’s shadow.  Yet, when he snapped himself in just moments head of Thing 1 and Thing 2 there you’d been.  Alone.

 

You were in the process of shooting down some burly looking trucker.  He was clearly looking for an excuse to walk out with a head injury by the way he wouldn’t take no for an answer.  Not that that had been Gabriel’s first choice.  He’d been about to snap the moron into some neon fuschia panties to help cover what the man’s unfortunately low pant line did not, when you’d simply decided to introduce his head to your fist.  Then the bar.  Then the floor.  

 

That had been more entertaining than what he had planned for the evening, mostly because messing with the Winchesters just didn’t hold the same allure as it once had.  He knew what buttons to push to get whatever reaction he wanted and frankly, it was becoming too easy.  This was probably the last time they’d be seeing him for awhile.  

 

Not that he planned to let them know that.

 

“I hope you get yourselves checked.  Often,” the archangel continued as a particularly questionable woman walked by, giving everything remotely masculine looking a wink as she walked by.

 

“We’re just here to pick up y/n,” Sam clarified.  Gabriel wasn’t fooled.  By the energy overflowing from the giant’s frame and Dean’s roving eyes, this wasn’t a simple pickup and dash.

 

“You and half the idiots in here,” Gabriel said, leaning closer to you and murmuring the rest through the side of his mouth,  “Apparently you look better than most of their sisters.”

 

The look on your face suggested you had not needed to hear that.  Then again, neither had he.  

 

“For the last time, Gabriel, what do you want?”  Dean demanded, slamming his beer bottle down.  The archangel hadn’t even been there a full five minutes and already the older Winchester’s eye was beginning to twitch.  This might have been a personal best.  

 

It might have also had to do with how he had effectively been cockblocking the brothers for the last several months.

 

“I can’t have a few drinks with my favorite hunters?” He asked innocently.  Sam let out a groan, face dropping into his hand in resignation.  Dean’s face exploded with his mounting frustration, teeth clenched so tight the angel could hear a few of them cracking.

 

You, on the other hand, simply held up your hand to the bartender.

 

“Three tequila shots,” you told the man as he headed your way.  

 

“Make them a double,” Sam insisted.

 

“Uh, hello?” Gabriel  said dramatically, leaning back behind the sasquatch to give you an expectant look.  Weren’t you forgetting someone?

 

“And something tall and fruity with an umbrella for the princess here,” you added, giving the archangel a fake smile.  He gave you a bright one back.  That was more like it.    

 

“Don’t encourage him,” Dean warned, leveling a disapproving glare and finger your way before swinging it at the angel.  “We are not playing around anymore.  You need to go.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Deana-rino!  What’s wrong with a little game?” Gabriel asked, pretending to be affronted.

 

“Because no one wins, that’s why!  You throw down the gauntlet, we play, you make up ridiculous lies about us, turning every decent looking woman at the bar against us, and then you leave… with all of them,” Dean huffed.  

 

He considered it for a moment.  “Sounds about right.”

 

Dean threw back the shot, hand gripping the glass so tight it was on the verge of shattering… or hurtling straight into Gabriel’s face.  You reached over, carefully plucking it from the man’s grip before sliding it down the bar in Jolly Green’s direction.  Dean let out a growl before abruptly standing up.  

 

“Dude, where are you going?” Sam demanded.

 

“To get some air… and find an angel blade.”  The second half of the statement was muttered under the man’s breath.  Gigantor’s brows pulled together a moment before he turned to you.

 

“Do you think he actually knows where one is?” Hope sparked in the younger Winchester’s eyes.  There wasn’t much else sparking behind them, however, if he was actually asking you this with the intended target sitting right next to him.

 

“You two are pathetic, you know that?” You told him, all but laughing at their predicament.  Gabriel’s antics had certainly benefitted you.  Without any competition, you’d had your pick of men.  At least he assumed you had.  It wasn’t like he’d stuck around to find out.

 

Sam channeled his inner bitch, leveling it at you in one harpy of a look.  His phone gave a beep and glanced down, brows drawing together.  “I’m… also going to get some air,” he announced before storming off.  

 

“Well, now that we’re finally alone…” Gabriel began, brows dancing with insinuation as he slid into the seat next to you.

 

“Keep dreaming, Goldilocks,” you warned.

 

“Really?  Goldilocks?” He said, raising a brow. “I know my hair is fabulous, but c’mon.  You can do better than that, sweetheart.”

 

“It’s not about your hair,” you told him, reaching up behind him to run a hand through it and making it significantly less fabulous.

 

“He-ey watch the goods,” he complained, hastily trying to smooth it back out.  How was he supposed to pick anyone up if he looked like he’d just got done taking a tumble?  Then again there were women who preferred that look.  You potentially being one of them the way you started to eye him sideways.  

 

Or was that just the same look you gave Bubba right before you dropped him?

 

It was hard to gauge.  He’d never really paid much attention to you.  You were the quiet one of the trio and had a tendency to either stay on the fringe of things when he came around or separate yourself completely.  Often you just intervened to try and prevent the unstable nuke of an older Winchester from going off once Gabriel got him primed.  You’d done such a good job remaining under the radar, he’d never really given you a second look.  

 

“All right, what is it for then,” he said absently, turning his spoon into a compact mirror before assessing the damage. He sighed.  It had taken him a good five minutes to snap it just the way he liked it.  There was no way he was going to get it that perfect again.  

 

“Because you’re always trying to get into somebody’s bed,” you told him.  He paused, caught off guard as gold flashed up and caught the ghost of a smirk toying at your lips.  He closed the mirror, hair and brothers forgotten as his own mouth tugged up on one side.  It wasn’t often he was surprised.  Perhaps he’d written you off too soon.  

 

“Well, you three have certainly been unbearable lately.”  

 

The line was bad, even by his standards, but you just took it in stride.  

 

“You know, I tend to sleep in beds that are just the right size,” you began, tone dipping lower with insinuation as you leaned closer, toying with the umbrella in his drink.  “Too bad you’ll need to do more than just stumble upon it to give it a test.”

  
His smile widened.  Maybe he’d been wrong.  Maybe he needed to stick around a little while longer.  


End file.
